


Midwinter

by Kurojouou



Series: you are like a dream I had [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Pre-Relationship, The Grand Northern Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurojouou/pseuds/Kurojouou
Summary: Bastards get the swords but not the arms. I did not make the rules, little sister.Sequel toSnow
Relationships: Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Series: you are like a dream I had [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790215
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	Midwinter

_You will have your bride, Jon Snow._

Jon's hands fist in rage. He wishes they would wrap as easily around the Red Woman's neck and choke all her lies out of her mouth.

"My Lord," Wylis Manderly calls him again. He brings his thoughts to a break, wishing nothing but to run away and find solitude in a dark corner of Winterfell only he and his little sister once knew. Her absense brings a bitter taste on his tongue, as does her memory.

Jon sighs, wishing it all away. What is the purpose of it, if his lap is still empty and devoid of a little girl he will give away his life to touch again? If his bed is still cold, in want of another's presence.

"I did not defeat Ramsay Bolton to wear a crown, My Lord." The bastard's name made his blood rush.

_I want my bride back._

"I did it for my sister, and she is not here. I want nothing. You want to honor me for winning back Winterfell? Bring me my sister, then. Bring me _Arya Stark._ "

The name. _Her name_. It feels like a punishment. The Gods are punishing him for his sins. They have brought him back to life, but a life where his heart aches every moment for a girl with a toothed laugh, of skin and bones, and with eyes that haunt all of his nights.

"My Lord." It is Lyanna Mormont. His little sister was said to look like a Lyanna. A Lyanna a Prince died for.

"The Dreadfort is still held by Bolton men. The North must unite soon. We _need_ a King."

"I am no King," he says plainly. He thinks of Ramsay Bolton's smile through his bloody face. He thinks of the moment he entered the Great Hall, only to find it empty.

 _Empty_. Without his bride.

Jon's hand breaks the goblet into shards, and a few gasps ring aloud. He looks at his palm, red and bloody and rejoices in the pain.

 _Little sister_ , he thinks.

 _Hurt me all you want,_ he prays to Gods he cannot name anymore. _But bring her back to me._

\-----

He sends away half of his men to scout the Riverlands in search of her.

In his dreams, Ghost runs wildly through the night, searching for any scent that might lead him to her. It takes him three nights to examine the entirely of the Riverlands.

He finds _nothing_.

When his men come back, Jon already knows what they will tell him.

\-----

When Robett Glover tells him of a Stark on a horse, he lets himself believe- that the Gods have answered his prayers. His heart quickens in anticipation, and yet in the back of his mind a fear looms.

_Alys. Jeyne._

In the end, his fear wins yet again. He almost laughs at his stupidity. Why will the Gods listen to him? He is not even supposed to be alive.

It is Sansa, the girl on a horse. The girl he had left behind lifetimes ago. A girl who had not even acknowledged his presence as a child, much less consider him to be family.

But as she looks at him with eyes full of tears and memories, Jon remembers a house that once used to be home.

And he forgives her and takes her inside.

\-----

"You should take the crown," Sansa tells him one evening. They are sitting in their father's solar, sharing childhood memories, when she places her hand upon his. Jon's shrinks away, and Sansa moves back, eyes wide. Jon's eyes are raging, wanting to push her away from him. He does not want her touch, or anyone else's.

Expect _hers_.

 _Arya's blood_ , he reminds himself, and does not do it.

Sansa stays still.

"Robb would have wanted you to," she says, a sad smile ghosting her lips. Robb's auburn hair fills Jon's vision. "Father would have. Not mother, surely."

She chuckles at that. Jon lets his anger dissipate. He does not want to be unkind to Sansa, not when she is the only one who reminds him of happier days.

" _I_ want you to," she speaks again. Jon shakes his head.

"I am not a highborn," he says. He looks at his joined hands, sighing. "I am only half a man, Sansa, and half-"

_Monster. Dead. Abomination._

He bites his tongue and does not say it.

"Only our _half-brother_ ," she says, and meets his eyes. For the first time, he does not see Lady Catelyn in them. Only Sansa Stark.

"Arya would have wanted it," she says finally. She takes the one name which has remained unspoken between them since the day of her return. "She would have wanted it more than any of us."

\-----

It is Sansa who places the Winter Crown upon his head. The Hall rises in an uproar, and Jon can already feel the weight of it.

_Bastards get the swords but not the arms. I did not make the rules, little sister._

He closes his eyes. He thinks of a laugh running through the Godswood, running through his own blood, warming it in the cold of the harshest winter.

When he opens them, he watches Melisandre move in the shadows, a smile upon her red-stained lips.

\-----

That night Jon wakes from a slumber with sweat coating his forehead. This dream is not unlike the others. He dreams of one person, as he always has.

He dreams of her face which has now changed into a woman's. He dreams of her sitting on his stomach, smiling at him through her red swollen lips- of her soft voice that reaches his groin faster than it does his ears.

He dreams of calling out her name.

 _Arya, Arya, Arya_ , like he no longer knows any Gods but her.

 _Abomination_ , he thinks again.

He wipes the sweat off his brow and looks around. From the foot of his bed, two red eyes stare up at him.

Jon's heart stops. He clutches the edge of his bed in shock.

From Ghost's back, a grey head rises. The direwolf is baring her teeth, and Jon can only stare at the yellow of her eyes.

The two wolves howl together, and from somewhere in the woods, so do hundreds of others.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Snow as it is and did not want to ruin it by extending chapters, so I'm going to make a series of this universe, and I'll probably add a few more fics.  
> I hope you liked it. Leave a comment if you did :)


End file.
